


Daith Shorts.....1

by BexieID



Category: BBC Casualty, Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexieID/pseuds/BexieID
Summary: My take on after series 35 episode 9 and before series 35 episode 11.
Relationships: Faith Cadogan/Dylan Keogh, Faith Cadogan/Lev Malinovsky
Kudos: 1





	Daith Shorts.....1

Faith was fuming. Not only because Dylan had been looking at houses for her, which was almost adorable, but she was a grown woman who could do that herself. She was fuming at Lev too, for the way he had spoken to Dylan. For a usually private man, Lev just seemed to want to goad Dylan. To what end, she could only speculate. He had punched Dylan, maybe he was hoping he would punch him back. She was glad that Dylan didn't seem the type of man what would settle his arguments with fists, preferring to use words of literature. Something Lev wasn't very good with. Having ordered pizzas for the kids, and them safely up the stairs watching a movie together, she and Lev finally sat down together. 

"For us to have any kind of future together, I want you to agree on seeing a therapist.....," Lev went to object. "Or talk to anyone who can help you to understand who you are."

"You know who I am. I'm your husband."

"That's cheated on his wife with another man."

Faith looked at him. "We seem to keep going around in circles. "Speak to someone Lev. For me."

2 weeks later...

Faith smiled at Lev as he headed out of Resus with Leon. "I'll be thinking of you at 2," she whispered to him. Lev nodded awkwardly and carried on walking.

"What's happening at 2?," Leon asked.

"Nothing that concerns you," Lev snapped back, clearly annoyed at Faiths reminder.

"Everything okay?" Faith turned around to face Dylan and nodded.

"It's hopefully going in the right direction."

Dylan smiled at Faith. Twirling his hand next to his ear, "you've erm...," changing his mind mid sentence, "it looks nice..."

"I'm glad someone noticed," she smiled back. "Natalia did it. She's good with hair."

3pm arrived, then 4pm. Lev hadn't answered any of her messages. She knew she had to confront him. They were never alone at home, and she hated arguing with the kids in the house. Maybe here in the ambulance station wasn't perhaps the best idea in the world, but she needed to know if he had been to see the therapist. If he couldn't at least do that for her, the woman he had told he'd loved on many occasions before, do it for their children. Then he wasn't a man she wanted to live with. She saw him standing there, presumably talking to a colleague, and was about to let him know she was there, when Lev pushed the other man up against the side of the ambulance, kissing him passionately. Faith looked away in shock, tears to her eyes, as she hid behind the ambulance adjacent to her. So much for it being a one off. Their marriage was a lie. Her husband liked men. He had been unfaithful. Not once. But twice now. That she knew off anyway. She could hear Lev whispering, making arrangements of where to meet up.....

"You alright there Faith? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Of course, Jan had chosen that moment to walk in.

"I was just looking for Lev," she whispered.

"Well, you're not going to find him hiding there." By the time Jan had gone into the office, Lev was standing in front of Faith. 

"I get off in 5 minutes. How about a McDonalds tonight? The kids keep asking for one...."

"Didn't you just get off 2 minutes ago?"

She couldn't help herself, but felt pleased when she saw Levs shocked reaction. "That's not what you think it was."

"It looked perfectly clear to me. Or were you practicing your mouth to mouth techniques vertically?"

"Faith....I'm....."

"Don't you dare say sorry. You are just sorry that I caught you this time. I wanted to ask how the therapist session had gone. I would bet good money that you didn't turn up." Lev looked down at the floor. "The one thing I asked of you. To talk to someone about your feelings. To talk to someone about who you are."

"I know who I am! I'm your husband."

"Tell that to the guy that just had your tongue down his throat. Although I'm guessing he probably already knows." She sighed. "I can't do this anymore. I'm really trying to get my head around this. Are you gay, are you bi? I do not know. You don't know. I don't want you denying a part of you, but I don't want to be there."

"What are you saying? You want to give up on us? The kids?" He held onto her wrist.

"No I don't. But when you can't clearly not give in to temptation.....," she looked down at his hand on her wrist, his grip tightening. "Lev, please let go. You're hurting me." Lev looked at her in horror, letting go.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you...."

"It's a bit late for that," she whispered, rubbing her wrist with her hand. "I gave you chance to save our marriage. Just as you wanted."

"Faith no.....please...."

Jan had come out to see what the matter was, Faith half smiling, before she turned away and walked off, leaving Lev, who punched an ambulance in frustration.

It was on very rare occasions that Dylan had food delivered to the boat, but tonight he had ordered a Chinese dinner box, with the intention of keeping left overs for the next day. Dervla barked first, before he heard the knock at the door. He was surprised to see Faith stood there with his order. "A spot of moonlighting?" He didn't mention the bag she had with her, or that it looked like she had been crying.

Faith smiled that smile and giggled. "No, we both arrived at the same time and the delivery guy just left it before I knocked." 

Dylan nodded. "Well, come in then." He opened the door, taking the food as she followed him down to the living area.

"Fancy anything?," he said with a slight smirk as he set the box down on the table and opened it. The smell of Chinese filling the air.

"It smells amazing," she said, sitting down at the table.

They ate in comfortable silence, only interrupted by Dervla. 

"I'll feed you once we're done girl." 

Faith laughed when Dervla returned to her bed. "You don't get that with hamsters."

"I looked after the school hamster once. Interesting animals. Did you know that they are one of the only animals that are born with a full set of teeth, and keep them for life?"

Faith smiled. "I didn't, no." 

Not long later, they finished eating, Dylan giving Dervla her dinner, Faith clearing away the table. She leaned back against the small kitchen worktop as he washed up the utensils and plates. 

"Am I doing the right thing? Leaving Lev? I gave him chance to seek help, but he chose to kiss another man." Dylan wen to say something, but Faith continued. "My kids mean everything to me Dylan," Faith sobbed, Dylan wrapping his arm around her, bringing her in close.

"I know they do," he whispered. "You're a wonderful mother...." He wanted to add, just like mine was, but Faith looked up at him with tear stained eyes and stroked his face gently. He smiled shyly, closing his eyes as their lips touched ever so softly, as if Faith was still unsure as to what she wanted. And then a hand was on the back of his head as she kissed him more passionately, Dylan moaning into the kiss.


End file.
